


试笔

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Summary: 第一次试笔。太难了。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 7





	试笔

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次试笔。太难了。

情况很不妙。刚才跟七八个混混打架，竟然被人偷袭，身上几处被划伤，即便如此我们聪明帅气的绿也打退了那帮人。经过刚才的混战，空气中弥漫着血味还有alpha信息素的味道，绿自己大口喘着气，一副劫后余生的样子。  
这感觉很不好，他全身都很热，汗水源源不断的冒出，他贴身的t恤已经塌了。激烈的打斗加上出血，空气中弥漫着多种信息素，好像，他身体里的什么东西开始叫嚣着想要溢出来。  
得赶快找个地方躲起来。绿有点慌了。这个世界上没人知道他是个omega。他从小就知道omega的虚弱，知道他们被轻视。所以在他分化后第一次发情时，他偷偷躲了起来。从那以后他就把这件事瞒了下来。  
多年来依靠抑制剂度过发情的绿终于体会到了代价。身体里的热量叫嚣的发散出来，根本抵挡不住。而且，内裤开始湿了。绿想，越来越糟了，这种状态要是遇到个alpha，不得被生吃活吞了。他只能往森林深处走去。想找个地方藏起来，等待热度过去。战斗的损耗，加上发情，让绿走的特别艰难。他明明是那种身强力健的人。现在越来越寸步难行。再往里走一下，绝对不能被人看到自己现在这个样子。绿强撑着自己，一点一点的挪动着。  
整个树林有风吹过，好像有什么东西朝着自己这边来了。啊，绿抬起了手，他还带着刚才战斗用过的铁棒虽然几乎没有力气抬起，但还是要吓唬对方一下。  
来的是一只皮卡丘。什么嘛，原来是一只皮卡丘。绿把铁棍放了下来。然而随后传来的声音却让他一个激灵，“皮卡丘，你要去哪里啊？”这清脆的少年音。绿想，这下完了。

赤是个alpha，但不是那种看不起omega的混蛋alpha。相反，他对待其他人都相当随和，简直让人看不出他竟然会是个alpha。原本绿想进入森林，接着森林遮盖一下自己的气味，但还是没想到会被这只黄皮耗子发现。而且还引来了他的主人。他一时间竟不知道是不是该赶快离开，理智上他知道还是尽快离开为好，可是他那昏沉沉的脑子却在这时闪过一个念头，无需离开，只要让赤帮助自己就好了。？？？怎么回事？因为进入发情期发热，所以脑子也被烧坏了嘛？绿被自己刚才闪过的念头吓了一跳。赤不知道他是omega，他一直告诉大家他是个beta。他不想因为自己的身份被人歧视，尽管他已经拿到过了冠军并且成为了道馆馆主。他开始慌了起来，少年往这边开始走动，皮卡丘还在盯着他看。他俩大眼瞪小眼，他冲皮卡丘做了个噤声的手势。绿突然后悔起来平时没有和它搞好关系，因为这个小家伙接下来就是大喊大叫起来，并且还折身跑了回去。

事情越来越糟了，绿自己身上没带宝可梦，不然不会落入现在这般境地。他恨自己的大意，拼了命在想是不是还有什么可以挽回的方法。他用铁棒强撑着打算再躲一下，却听到那个少年音，“绿？你怎么在这里？“。很好，赤发现他了。其实这样也不错，他想。既然已经不可避免，那就先让他给自己舒服一下把。他小时便与眼前的这个少年相逢，他见证了这个少年的成长，他信任着眼前的这个人。他突然没站住坐了下来。

赤有点慌了，他看到了绿身上的血迹，看到了那些伤口还在冒血，伤口的主任似乎都没全心处理他们，任留他们像个徽章似的挂在身上，仿佛炫耀主人的战绩。更重要的是，他后知后觉的洗了一口气，一股树木果实香甜的气息铺面而来。这很奇怪，因为，现在还不是秋天，哪来的果实呢。

赤走上前蹲下身，气味的确是从眼前这个人发出来的。绿怎么会发出这种气味呢？如此甜蜜的芳香，仿佛昭示着眼前这个人的成熟，可以被采摘食用。赤的脑子还很混沌。他盯着绿白净的脖子，那里应该就是气味的来源吧，好想……

“赤！“绿嘶哑的声音打断了赤的思考。

”嗯？“赤这才从刚才的幻想中抬起头，他看向绿。两人的目光刚对上，绿就偏了下头，下意识地避开了。

“你不要只是看着，做点什么。“绿想，这不对啊，这不像是我要说的话，也不是我刚才想的事情，刚才那句话，到底是谁说的呢？

“做什么？“赤在这气氛中待的有点晕了。他想，我为什么以前从来没有注意到呢？绿的脖子那么白净，一点都不像是训练家该有的样子，他平时总是避着太阳吗？还是说有用什么东西遮住脖子呢。那白净的皮肤像是牛奶冰淇淋一般，让人好想舔上一口，不，要在上面留下什么，想要这个人。？？？我刚才在想什么！

泡在这么高浓度omega信息素里的alpha总算有了点alpha的自觉。他按住了绿的双肩，倾身向前把头放在绿的脖子处，大口呼吸这甜蜜的起息。

实在是太难受了。绿一直在忍耐着，额头的发梢因为出汗太多已经黏在一起，内裤也完全湿透了。他被赤的动作吓了一跳，他的鼻子蹭着赤的脖子，啊，有一股清凉的味道，像是雨后的田野，传到他的鼻子。那一瞬间身体的燥热似乎被安抚了下来，可是接下来却更猛烈的呼啸着，不够，还不够，还要更多。

绿用鼻子蹭着赤，发出了带着鼻音的声音，“你在干嘛？我还在发热呢，你赶紧再做点什么啊。“

Alpha后知后觉地抬起头，他脑子里有好多问题，比如说你为什么会在这里，你又怎么收的伤，为什么没有宝可梦在身边，最重要地是你为什么会发出这种气息，为什么，你在发情啊？

想问的问题太多了，他抬起头盯着绿看，看到的是那破皮的嘴唇，那里还有血残留在上面。得做点什么。赤用手按住绿的头，把两人的嘴唇贴合在一起。

讲道理，这不能怪赤。他本来好好的和皮卡丘在树林里散步，享受着这充满阳光美好的一天。好吧，阳光被树遮盖了不少。但这并不影响这一天的美好。  
然后他看到皮卡丘跑了起来。即使在树林里，精灵们的感官也比人类要更灵敏。“没准他发现了什么？”赤在跟着的途中这么想。他本来指望着发现的会是什么好吃的果子，或者其他类似的东西。他万万没想到，会发现一个正在发热的omega。  
跑步跑的有点喘，于是那香甜的气息更汹涌得向他袭来，带着把他拖入深渊的勇气，用着能把他粉身碎骨的力气。赤的眼亮了起开。于是他上前，走了过去，蹲了下来，然后用手，强迫着对方，吻了上去。  
事后回想起来，这个吻并不算多美好。两个人都是第一次做这种事。动作过于僵硬，而且磕磕碰碰，并没有特别好的体验。但这是第一次，下一次一定会更好的。赤这么想。  
身子底下的人像只温和的小兽，张大嘴巴任由赤的侵犯。赤的舌头不管不顾地舔舐着一切能触碰到的东西。“很甜。这阵奇怪，绿平时很严格的控制自己对糖的摄入，他从来都只喝不加糖的咖啡。那么这些糖分是哪来的？是他偷偷吃了糖，还是，他本身就是块糖呐？”赤的遐想本底下人的轻哼打断。赤这才有点回过了神，他退了出来。  
“绿！”  
“想要……想要你。我好疼啊，我想要你。”绿的声音带着水样。他的发情热太过凶狠，几乎将他淹没。而他，他选择交出自己。对眼前这个人的信任让他放弃了最后的抵抗。  
这个直球对赤当头一棒。“你想清楚了？”即便是到了这种地步，赤还是对绿有一种莫名的信任，信任对方的选择，无条件相信着对方。而他只对上了那双翡翠色的眼睛，犹如一潭清水，然后赤沉了下去。

他更用力得舔舐起绿。先是舌头用力地滑过，接着是嘴唇紧紧压上去吮吸。直到出现紫色的印记，他才满意地伸出舌头轻轻安抚。接着又开始下一轮。所有的这些，无非只是想说一件事，“这是我的。”  
绿的内裤彻底湿了。他还没有被人碰到，就凭空产出了这么多液体。很不舒服。他试着动手解开自己的腰带，结果却被另一个人按住。“不要动！”语气里透露着从前不从听到过的命令感。绿屈服了，他不再自己动手，他只是抬起自己的手轻轻摸着赤的脸，“快一点。”

而后他被赤直接抱起，裤子也被撕破。

绿勉强用手环着赤的脖子，他在吃的耳边低喘。当赤向那里深进第一根手指时，绿喊出了音“啊！”赤好像很受用，他用那一根手指不断得剐蹭着那湿热的内壁。即使是他平时带手套因为训练而结茧的手指，都能清楚感受到那内壁微微的蠕动，像是得到了棒棒糖的小孩子，将整个糖果放进嘴巴里反复吮吸。  
“啊！”又一生。赤好像摸索到了那个小小的凸起，他又放进了第二根手指。  
“绿，绿”怀中的人紧逼着眼睛，在他的耳边发着娇喘，赤忍得也很难受。他不想伤害绿。  
怀中的人听到了他的呼喊，却没有睁开眼睛。只是压抑着声音，用他的鼻子不断蹭着赤的脖子。仿佛某种幼崽，寻求着安慰。  
“你看看我。”绿想，我这么难受，你还让我看你。他只得睁开那双泛着水的眼睛。然后就被吻了。这次很凶。赤的舌头在绿的口腔里翻箱倒柜，他的手指趁着这个时机伸进去了三根。就这么维持着，直到赤怕绿缓不过气松开。怀里的人眼角已经红了，口水也留了出来，白皙的脖颈上留着紫色的淤青，只会发出嗯啊声，简直是惹人犯罪啊。  
赤贴在绿的耳边低语到，“我要进去了。”

“啊啊！”  
从未被他人触碰过的地方如今却正在被人强行塞进去比三根手指还要粗的东西。绿的发情热终于达到了鼎峰。后穴不断留出液体，明明只是做了一下扩张，却顺顺利利地一捅到底。赤能清清楚楚地感受到，那贪婪的内壁如何眷恋着自己的男子气概。赤给了绿一段适应时间，然后开始缓慢抽送起来。后穴的内壁对他的男子气概如此眷恋不舍，每次抽送都能听到水声。  
“赤，快一点，快一点。”怀中的人已经被这缓慢的快感弄晕了脑子，说着他平时绝不可能会说出的话。没有哪个alpha会在做爱时拒绝omega。赤将绿放在草地上，两只手分别讲绿的双手按住，开始大幅草干起来。赤低下自己的头开始不断舔咬绿的双唇，把他所有的声音都吞噬入腹。  
直到高潮，赤张口咬在了绿的气味腺处，完成了标记。赤也达到了自己的高潮，而身子底下的人在这一波又一波的高潮后睡了过去。  
啊，到这里赤才有了一些实感。他抱起熟睡了的绿，背靠一科树坐下，让绿的额头倚靠在自己的肩膀上。他讲自己的体桖盖在绿的身上。他看着怀中人的侧脸。情不自禁地吻了脸颊。“太好了。”在这样一声低语后他也睡了过去。


End file.
